


梦境开始的地方是死亡

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 这篇文没有主cp, 非恋爱向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 如标签，没有cp
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 如标签，没有cp

灰色。我在一场葬礼上。男人戴着宽檐帽，女人戴着高顶礼帽，在场的人脸上都蒙着黑纱，我看不清他们五官的轮廓。为什么没有一个人做声？牧师站在墓坑边上朗诵着经文，他的嘴角在动，可是我依然听不到任何声音。天空中一只小鸟扑扇着翅膀，她挣扎着向更高处飞去。一堵墙，透明无形，小鸟撞上了那堵墙掉了下来，她落到了我身边，翅膀无力地拍打了两下，死了。我在哪儿？这是谁的葬礼？牧师的祷文结束了，蒙着黑纱的人们聚集到墓坑周围，一个接着一个，他们将一抔土抛进墓坑中，仍然听不见任何声响。我被夹在黑压压的人流之间，看不到前面，看不到后面，脚下小鸟的尸体不见了。还有多久？我终于来到了墓坑边上，手里是一抔土。坑中没有棺椁，一个穿着西装礼服的男人躺在里面，他戴着一顶宽檐帽，脸上蒙着黑纱，身子的一大半已经被埋了起来。我不知道他是谁。念完几句普通的道别语——依然没有声音，我将手里的一抔土抛了进去，落在土堆上的是那只小鸟。

我睁开眼，发现自己的身体已经有一大半被埋在了土里，土堆的顶上是一只小鸟的尸体，不断有人把他们手里的一抔土扔进墓坑，我的脸上蒙着黑纱，他们的脸上蒙着黑纱。我的头部也被一抔又一抔的土给掩埋，我什么也看不见，什么也听不见，我甚至无法呼吸。“救救我。”无声的呐喊。焦虑，恐惧。我独自一人被埋在了阴湿的泥土里，陪伴我的只有蛆虫，它们会啃咬我的肉体。为什么我刚刚才意识到我无法呼吸？原来我死了，这是我的葬礼。我突然觉得畅快多了。死亡让我安心。我感到我的身体变得轻盈。不，那只是我的灵魂脱离了躯壳，那只是我在飞升。我在飞升，向着天空飞升，尽管四周仍然是灰色。那只小鸟跟在我的灵魂身边。灵魂有实体吗？我会撞上那堵墙吗？众人抬头望着我，脸上依旧蒙着黑纱。

梦境可能只有一种色调吗？

我听见有人在我的耳边轻声说道：“深呼吸。”

* * *

如果你走在大街上的时候一个陌生人突然拦住了你，并且对你说“听着，只要你按照我说的去做，就能避免一次意外身亡”，你会作何反应？多半你会觉得那人是个疯子，而且刚刚从精神病院跑出来，你也许会抄起雨伞摆出自卫的姿势，因为你猜测眼前这位六尺三寸的大汉的精神状况不稳定，具有很强的攻击倾向。那么我可以告诉你，请放心，你听或者不听我的忠告都与我无关，但是尊敬的先生或是女士，有些时候你若是愿意将那位陌生人的话哪怕揣测一分，我想不久之后你将会庆幸无比。尽管二十二岁以后我学会缄默，对陌生人的惨剧保持不屑一顾的态度，忽略时时刻刻困扰我的视界，但是偶尔残存的骑士精神会让我奋不顾身，当然不可能是舍己为人。某个冬日的中午，在斯坦利街和维多利亚街的平交口，我抓住一个背着吉他的男孩的手腕，他回过头，满脸愠怒。突然，一辆酒红色路虎揽胜飞速撞上了灯柱，司机免不了一张超速罚单和几百个小时的社区劳动，如果那人幸存。气流吹熄了男孩心中的怒焰，也许他意识到如果不是我在那一刻拉住了他，他和他的宝贝吉他将会在车轮下建立起更深层次的羁绊——我当然指的是实体意义上的纠缠。事故现场渐渐被好事者围拢。男孩仍然一脸惊魂未定的样子。

警车和急救车疾驰朝着现场赶了过去。

“谢谢你救了我。”男孩从吧台取来了一杯呈现着怪异的粉红色的饮料。“你确定不喝点什么吗？我请客。”

我摇摇头，拒绝了他的好意。我瞥了一眼隔壁桌的老太太，她会死于呼吸衰竭，不过当时她的家人陪在她身边，我的视界中，多数人会孤独地死去，她很幸福。老人对面的男子是谁？他有着和老太太一样澄澈的蓝色眼眸，是她的儿子吗？他并没有出现在刚才的视界里。我看不到他的死亡，也许和无数匆匆路过的行人一样，他们的死亡视界很快就被我忘得一干二净。

“举手之劳罢了。”

“那辆车感觉像是凭空出现一样。我是说，我检查了两遍，检查了两遍，”男孩比划着V字手势冲着远处的一堆破铜烂铁发着火，“确保了没有任何行车才过的马路。结果……妈的。”

“你还活着，这就足够了。”我不知道怎么去安抚一颗惊惧的心，我只能尽力。“不过你想听一个故事吗？”我问道。“故事开始于另一场车祸。”

* * *

如果六岁的阿利松哭着闹着央求他的父亲在他生日那天留在家里。

那天早上清风徐徐飘过瓜伊巴河口，水面波澜不兴，又是一个惬意的春日。家附近的面包店燃起了炉火，那是小麦面粉的馥郁，烟火里有葡萄枯枝的清香。货运卡车突突突地吐着黑烟穿过他家门前，平日里要是六岁的阿利松的闹钟不起作用，那么这就是第二叫醒方式。六岁的阿利松很讨厌每天清晨准点经过他家门前的那辆大卡车，他会选择装睡以示抗议。第三叫醒方式是他父亲。“我去上班了，小懒虫。”何塞·阿戈斯迪尼奥·贝克会蹑手蹑脚地掀开六岁的阿利松的被单，在咯吱窝处挠痒痒。然后再也憋不住了，扑哧，小懒虫笑声填满了整个屋子。这一下家里的每一个贝克可都知道六岁的阿利松醒了——妈妈会把热好的两人份牛奶端上桌，因为六岁的阿利松说自己一定要长得比十一岁的哥哥还要高；穆列尔早已经穿好了衣服，他坐在餐桌前吃着自己的那份早餐，通常是燕麦粥，但是今天是吐司片，六岁的阿利松记起来昨天自己帮米格尔先生看了十分钟的面包店，收获了一包切片吐司作为工资。

一切如常，如果那天不是阿利松的六岁生日的话。

父亲站在落地镜前整理着衣衫，六岁的阿利松难掩失落，他站在父亲身边，轻轻拉扯西装的衣角，那样子像是在乞求，也许他看到了些什么。就是那么突然，父亲的死亡视界出现在了六岁的阿利松眼前。

“爸爸，今天是我生日。”六岁的阿利松低着头，泪眼汪汪，他记得去年生日，父亲答应过下一次一定陪他玩一整天。

“你爸爸要去上班啊，而且今天你也得去上学。”妈妈这时候出来替爸爸解围，那位温婉的妇女细心帮着自己的丈夫系好领带，然后赶着阿利松回到了餐桌继续喝完两人份牛奶。

“放学后我可以和你玩一整天。”穆列尔站出来展现自己的兄友，等待着六岁的阿利松十秒之后的弟恭。六岁的阿利松很清楚，尽管每次哥哥都会这样说，可还不是找自己的朋友踢球去了吗？

“你看。”妈妈给穆列尔投过了赞许的目光。

六岁的阿利松嘟囔着嘴，小脸红扑扑的，他使劲地拽着衣角，仍然心有不甘。

晚上，妈妈嘱咐穆列尔好好照看六岁的阿利松，医院有急事需要她出一趟门。第二天一整天，家里笼罩在怪异的沉默中。妈妈拖着疲惫的身子回到家，六岁的阿利松发现妈妈脸上的泪痕，她哭过了。

六岁的阿利松觉得自己知道发生了什么事。

* * *

“如果六岁的阿利松那天把父亲留在家里的话，他就不会在车祸中丧生了吗？”

“也许吧。”

“我不相信。”那杯颜色奇怪的饮料已经见底。

“这取决于你如何看待预言，如果你认为时间是某种线性的流动，任何一处的干扰都会影响到之后发生的事，那么六岁的阿利松确实是有机会救自己的父亲。不过如果你认为时空有某种既定的流向，就像一场话剧——即使有临场发挥的空间但是结局依然无法改变，那么面对父亲的死亡，六岁的阿利松也无能为力。”

* * *

上帝打个响指的功夫便能让拉美西斯法老的心变得坚硬，那么为什么上帝不能再打个响指让法老和他的臣民放弃对异端诸神的信仰？十三岁的阿利松第一次见到自己主日学校的老师的时候提出如上问题。他看到了老师的死亡视界，这位五十八岁的一副老学究打扮的先生去梵蒂冈朝圣的时候忘了带硝酸甘油片，他在贝尼尼的广场上突发心脏病身亡，不过幸运的是老先生在圣人们的环绕和拥簇中升上天堂。十三岁的阿利松在想老先生阖上双眼的时候有没有看到圣光。

“贝克先生，请问我刚才说了些什么。”

“什么？”十三岁的阿利松望着有些愠恼的桑切斯先生，他这才回过神来。

哄堂大笑。

“你有听清我刚才的一番阐述吗，贝克先生？”

如果告诉桑切斯先生自己刚才看到的视界，他会有怎样的反应？

“呃，抱歉，先生。”

“专心，贝克先生，专心。”

十三岁的阿利松觉得自己还是应该提醒桑切斯先生去罗马的朝圣之旅中带够硝酸甘油片，但是转念他不忍心剥夺这样一位老者的光荣殉道的权利，如果这算作光荣殉道的话。走出主日学校的时候，十三岁的阿利松感到一阵晕眩，他不清楚这是否因为自己刚才不敬神的问题，还是因为早上贪睡赖床没吃早餐而现在有点低血糖的缘故。桑切斯先生骑着一架自行车，十三岁的阿利松听到了铃铛发出了清脆的叮铃叮铃声，他被那个声音给钩住了，回过头来，他看见桑切斯先生——人和车停在他身后的一棵老榆树的树荫下。

殉道者。

“很抱歉，桑切斯先生。”十三岁的阿利松再次为课堂上的小插曲感到羞愧。“在您解惑的时候走神。”

“这有什么好道歉的，贝克先生。其实想一想，贝克先生，你的中间名正是拉姆西斯。长子之死的灾难过后，法老依然不信上帝，让他内心坚硬的不是主，而是他自己。贝克先生，你的问题在于你是否信你的主，在于你是否让自己的内心坚硬。”

十三岁的贝克抬头望见了碎金点点的树冠，正午的阳光穿过枝桠树叶落在了他的眼睛里，他觉得这就是圣光，会让人晕眩目盲。十三岁的贝克还没决定好自己要不要信仰上帝，尽管出生之后他接受了洗礼，被迫接受，叛逆与倔强的脾气让他觉得自己要好好考虑自己的信仰问题，如此被动地继承家人的信仰让他觉得自己灵魂的某个部位被剥离，主日学校也无法填补这个空缺。十三岁的阿利松觉得自己这种个性来自于他的爸爸，尽管那个男人在他六岁的时候就因车祸去世了，尽管十三岁的阿利松基本上已经忘记了爸爸是个怎样的男人，因为他觉得比他大五岁的哥哥穆列尔像他们的妈妈，而他又觉得兄弟俩总是有一个像妈妈，自然而然，另一个——也就是阿利松是他爸爸的翻版。

十三岁的阿利松很擅长这种毫无逻辑的推论。

“桑切斯先生？”十三岁的阿利松轻声试探。老学究点燃了一支烟，他似乎很享受浸浴在圣光里的感觉。

“还有什么事吗，贝克先生？”

“我看到了你的死亡。”这是阿利松第一次向别人说起自己的视界。

* * *

“你背着把吉他是要上哪去？”

“我在城堡路的尼禄咖啡馆外唱歌卖艺，吉他伴奏，每个周末两天的中午都在那里。如果你想去看看的话，路上你可以把剩下的故事讲完。”

我不得不拒绝他今天的第二次邀约。有时候一本书读久了，再怎么喜欢也会心生厌烦。

“下次吧。”

“那么十三岁的贝克先生和桑德斯先生剩下的故事也只能等下一次了。”

“你能为我唱一支歌吗？”我早已经忘记了歌名，更不记得是谁唱的这首歌，我凭着脑海中的一丁点印象轻轻哼唱，很哀婉的旋律。

* * *

“是吗？你看到了我的死亡。”

十三岁的阿利松很不解为什么桑切斯先生毫不在意，他暗自认定老先生把他的话当成了某种无趣且不敬的玩笑。

“那么贝克先生，我是怎么死的呢？”老学究模样的桑切斯先生加入到了这场玩笑。

“心脏病突发。”

“我死的时候痛苦吗？”

“不清楚，您倒地之后就再也没起来了，看上去很安详。”

老榆树的影子在缓缓向东方移动。桑切斯先生缓缓吐出烟雾。

“我陪着你去看看你的父亲吧。”

十三岁的阿利松在桑切斯先生的陪伴下去了他父亲埋葬的陵园。六岁的小阿利松没有参加父亲的葬礼，几乎所有人都认定其原因是伤心过度，那天他待在米格尔先生的面包店里，小麦面粉和黄油甜腻的香味里有一丝淡淡的清爽的樱桃木的烟火气。从此，他一次也没有去探望过父亲。桑切斯先生的这个提议很奇怪，十三岁的阿利松觉得他想重演耶稣在拉撒路身上所行的神迹，好让自己坚定对主的信仰。也许在视界时间的三天之后，桑切斯先生会在冷冻库中复苏。这样荒谬的联想不禁让十三岁的阿利松抿嘴偷笑。他记起来主持他父亲葬礼的正是桑切斯先生——那时候他还是名神甫。

_ **何塞·阿戈什蒂纽·贝克** _

_ **1962-1998** _

除此以外墓碑上什么也没写，没有这个男人的生平，也没有一句俏皮话，似乎他的父亲生来死后所留下的只有自己的名字一串生卒年。墓碑脚下覆盖上了一层青苔。

“那么您相信我刚才说的那番话吗，先生？”十三岁的阿利松问道。

“你的父亲呢？你也预见过他的死亡吗？”

“是的，可我什么也做不了。”

“也许你所见到的是一个人的命中注定，无法改变，也许你的行动或许仅仅是提醒便能拯救一个人甚至是与之关联的其他人，贝克先生。但是没人会要求你成为耶稣基督，你也不必强迫自己。如你所见，我也许会很轻松地死去，毫无痛苦，其实这于我来说何尝不是一种拯救？我依旧谢谢你告诉了我。”

“您信过主吗，先生？”

“从来没有过。但即便是笃信者，有些人的一生依然与信仰背道而驰。”

一个月后，周日的主日学校换了一名新的老师。十三岁的阿利松得知桑切斯先生死在了圣伯多禄广场，他相信老先生会在圣人们的环绕和拥簇中升上天堂。

* * *

“有点可惜啊，就算十三岁的阿利松提醒了桑切斯先生，可是后者依然没逃过死亡的命运。”为了盖过舞池的声浪，男孩不得不提高音量，他说的每一句话都几乎是吼出来的。

我点点头。

我四下打量着周围的环境，这间地下酒吧和我去过的并无二致，幽暗的环境，迷幻闪烁的灯光，舞池中央的狂欢者伴随着DJ的音乐节奏摇摆，隐隐约约能闻到空气中弥漫着一股大麻烟的芬芳。坐定在吧台边，单身的人渴望搭讪，出双入对的伴侣渴望性，醉汉去了天堂与地狱交媾诞下的世间凡俗最美好的存在——酒吧厕所。我不清楚男孩选择里斯本酒吧的原因，更不知道一个未成年男孩是怎么瞒过三头犬的盘查的，也许他只是看上去年轻罢了，我无意去追问理由。我突然意识到这间地下酒吧正好在事故路口的拐角，同时我记起来上周的那个被采访者也提到过这里。

酒保端来了一杯赛德卡，橘子味。“那边的先生请的。”吧台另一端的亚洲人举起酒杯示意，他的微笑很可爱，可是我今天已经有约了。我指了指身旁的男孩。亚洲人做了个夸张的惊讶表情。他选择了在35岁的时候跃入北海的怒涛中来结束自己的生命，我尊重每一个自杀者的选择。

“你认识他吗？”

“不认识。”我啜饮了一口鸡尾酒，酸涩的口感不禁让我眉间微蹙，这杯赛德卡里面放了过多的柠檬汁。“为什么是酒吧？我看你连十六岁都没有的样子。”

“我十八岁。”男孩抗议道。“虽然还差一个星期。”我在嘈杂的声浪中捕捉到了这一句低声的嘟囔。

“那么为什么是酒吧呢？”

“觉得你会是那种喜欢酒吧夜店的一类人。”这句话不假思索便脱口而出，仿佛男孩预料到我会问出这个问题，所以他早有准备。

“你怎么会知道我是不是一个喜欢酒吧夜店的人？我们才见过一面，而且还不到半个小时。”

男孩涨红了脸。“其实是我自己想来的，我还从没去过酒吧呢。”

“你是怎么骗过保安的？”里斯本酒吧楼梯口的彪形大汉让我不寒而栗。

男孩指着舞池边缘的DJ，他朝着我和男孩招了招手。“我哥哥在这里工作，他带我走的员工通道。”他会死于呼吸衰竭，茶几上撒着一些白色粉末。

DJ和男孩简直是一个模子刻出来的，不过看上去稍微年长一些，后脑勺上也没有扎着发髻。“他已经有男友了。”男孩煞有介事地来了一句。

“你们的父母不知道吗？”

“爸妈很早就去世了，一直都是奶奶在照顾我们，可是奶奶去年也去世了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“其实爸妈出车祸的时候我和他们在一起，但是我很幸运。几天前的事故和夺去我父母的那场惊人的相似，我想我根本逃不过这种命运，我本该在那场车祸中死掉的，只是你再一次推迟了我的死亡。”

男孩的双眼中没有丝毫的悲伤，那是时间冲刷过后的淡漠，仅仅留下两三个简单的名词动词用于陈述。恍惚昨夜之梦，梦醒时分已经遗忘。语言变得毫无意义。

“你想继续听阿利松的故事吗？”

* * *

阿利松后来发现无论是自己的父亲，或者是桑切斯先生，他都无法拯救，他目睹着未来死亡降临在男女老少身上，而死亡距离阿利松是那么远，无论他如何追赶，死亡总在地平线的尽头。等到二十一岁的阿利松第一次亲眼见到了发生在自己朋友身上的死亡，他顿时觉得浑身无力，似乎溺亡在海湾里的那个人是自己。那一次事故，谁都不知道的是阿利松本可以救起朋友，而当时二十一岁的阿利松所做的只有随着海波越飘越远，直至朋友最后的一次挣扎，他再也看不到海面上朋友的身影过后，他才缓缓地游回岸边。无论是谁会都觉得二十一岁的阿利松对此次事件泰然处之的态度极为反常，但是他们只会认为这不过是二十一岁的阿利松某种矫枉过正的态度，伤心欲绝却无处发泄以至于将悲伤闷在心里，或者说二十一岁的阿利松总是想独自哀悼。于是，周围的人都希望二十一岁的阿利松哭出来吧，再不济，大笑也行啊，只要是某种情感的发泄都行啊。一天过去了，二十一岁的阿利松仍然过着疏松平常的日子。一周过去了，二十一岁的阿利松仍然过着疏松平常的日子。然后一年过去了，二十二岁的阿利松仍然过着疏松平常的日子。等到弥漫在朋友家人身上的那股哀伤的气氛散尽以后，阿利松依旧没有多大的表示，似乎这个朋友从未存在过。其间，阿利松依然预见了一场又一场未曾发生的死亡，拯救那些他能够拯救的人。

某天，阿利松的妈妈给在利物浦久未谋面的儿子打了电话，他们谈到了那起溺亡事故。二十六岁的阿利松只是淡淡地说了一句：“确实是有那件事啊，我都快不记得了。”妈妈再也忍不住了，五年之后，阿利松的妈妈再也无法忍受儿子对那起事故的漠然态度了。

“菲利佩是你的朋友啊，你难道就没有一点悲伤吗？哪怕是坦白自己才是一切的始作俑者？”阿利松的漠然让他的妈妈甚至对那起事故起了怀疑。

于是，二十六岁的阿利松回忆起了本该阴郁的那天。他说：“那天，其实我可以把菲利佩拉上岸的，但是我不知道为什么，我僵在了海面上，我什么也没做，好像是主控制了我的意志一样。我想，其实死亡本是一件很平常的事情，像做梦一样。我有一天梦见了一场葬礼，我看不见来宾的面孔，不知道葬礼是为谁举行的。等到我凑近墓坑我才发现，躺在里面的人是我。其实早些年，我预见了我父亲的死亡，我预见了桑切斯先生的死亡，我甚至预见了穆列尔和妈妈您的死亡。当然，我预见了菲利佩的死亡。”

“那确实是一起事故。”二十六岁的阿利松说完便挂断了电话。他没有说，那些他从未亲眼目睹而仅仅存在于视界中的死亡让他怀疑起自己的能力是否为上帝的某种馈赠。也许只是某种无端的臆想。于是在预见了菲利佩的死亡之后，阿利松没有阻止他朋友的出海计划并且欣然与之同行；在船被风浪给掀翻之后，阿利松任由海浪将自己带离菲利佩；二十一岁的阿利松看着朋友在海面上痛苦挣扎，大声呼喊阿利松的名字求救；他知道菲利佩在突如其来的风浪中拉伤了大腿，耗尽力气只是个时间问题。他看着海浪最后一次将朋友淹没，二十一岁的阿利松笑了，这起事故和自己之前在视界里看到的分毫不差。仅仅是这一次的死亡便打消了阿利松心头全部的疑虑，他确信自己的视界如此准确，他相信对死亡的预知是上帝的馈赠，而这一份馈赠他将善加使用，对于那些他有能力拯救的人，他将尽全力去拯救。而对于那些他无力拯救的人，他会选择漠然。

* * *

我和男孩离开了离开了里斯本酒吧。

“阿利松的故事，也就是我的故事，已经讲完了。”

我不知道男孩心里在想些什么，酒吧里微醺的气氛让我想吻吻他，利物浦凉爽的夜风让我清醒过来。“我送你回去吧。”

“不用了，我等会儿和哥哥一起回去。”男孩站在我身后两步远的地方一动不动，我看不清男孩的脸。“那你还能看到我的死亡吗？”男孩问道。

我摇摇头。“每个人的死亡我只能预见一次，每个人我也只能拯救一次，我不是神，无力操控生死。”我坦白道。

“那你有预见过自己的死亡吗？”

我从未预见过自己的死亡。

* * *

渡轮行驶到了默西河中央，船上除了我就只有寥寥可数的几名游客，我趴在船舷的围栏上。沃勒西一侧的河岸是泥沙滩涂，远没有利物浦一侧的河岸陡峭。我感觉到肩膀被轻轻地拍了一下。我回过头，看到了那人的死亡视界，他会长命百岁然后安详地躺在床上停止呼吸，死亡对于他来说只是一场永恒的梦。这是很多人求而不得的结局。

“你相信我能预见你的死亡吗，贝克先生？”西班牙口音……

恐惧席卷了我的理智，我想逃避。

“我来确保它的实现。”

浑身无力，失重感……

我在下坠。

我跌入了默西河。

河水涌进我的肺里。

“痛苦吗？”我感到了无限的平静。

水面上波光粼粼，这是我看到过的最美的景色。

我将升入天堂。

“深呼吸。”似乎有人在对我耳语。


	2. 后记

《亚当·大卫·拉拉那的记录仪》完成之后的一星期我便写了这篇小说前面的部分，但是真正完成都是起笔时间的三个多月以后的，所以后文的语言风格有些和前文有些不搭。这是我一直避免的。我尽量一次只创作一篇，尽可能保证每一篇语言风格的统一。但是最近诸多琐事的耽搁，以及我本身的懈怠，让这阿利松篇拖到了现在。而其间我又开了两个新坑，所以在阿利松篇完成之前，我一共有三篇小说（另外两篇分别是沙漏文和哼花文）在同时创作。因此前后文语言风格上的差异我已无法避免，抱歉。

这篇小说的灵感来自于我高二的一篇短篇《预言师》（手写，以照片的形式发布到我的脸书上了)，而《预言师》这篇小说在完成之前我从未想到其内容会和文艺复兴时期的学者卡尔达诺的某个趣闻轶事如此雷同。相传卡尔达诺通过占星术预测了自己忌辰，并在那天以自杀的形式完成自己的预言。也许是我在某处看到了这个故事，并以之为灵感创作了我的第一篇短篇《预言师》。原本我写的故事，是一个绝对准确预言师在他人的怂恿下预测了自己的死亡日期，并惊讶的发现自己仅仅只有几个小时的时间可以活下去，他无意间来到了事故发生的地方，预言师开始纠结是自己的命更重要还是自己作为绝对准确的预言师的尊严更重要，尽管他最后坚定地选择了求生可是预言依旧无可避免的发生，预言师直到死前，他的所有预言都绝对准确。当时一直喜欢欧·亨利。《梦境开始的地方是死亡》其内容和《预言师》大相径庭，我也不会把原来的故事再写一遍。

而阿利松篇的故事，原本是作为我的合集《利物浦群像》的一篇短篇来写的，我之前有打算将《群像》里所有的故事写完以后再发布。但是几个月发生了太多事，心境早已不同了。

直至今日我从未参加过任何一场葬礼。


End file.
